Perdida en otra dimensión
by GWEN-sama33
Summary: la dulce princesa es atrapada en un hoyo a otra dimensión donde nadie es estilo cartoon si no que es anime pero ella debe buscar la manera de volver al dulce reino aunque ahí estará los opuestos de los presonajes de hora de aventura y la DP conocera a alguien que ya estuvo ahí en esa dimensión que es fiona y ella conocera a su nuevo destino pero quien sera


_**saludos gente del mas alla y del mas aca les saludo por que pienso hacer un crosover de mucho humor y algo de romance **_

_**asi que el que quiera leerla solo hagalo y el que no pues no los obligo a leerla pero si respetenla así como yo respeto las parejas raras pero muy buenas al final así que pido mucho respeto y colaboración de parte de los demas lectores**_

_**que la pasen muy bonito y feliz dia a todos**_

_**si esta cool no olviden dejar sus comentarios o reviews**_

_**Capitulo 1 **_

_**Otra dimensión otra vida**_

La dulce princesa estaba asomada en su balcon asqueando el amor de finn con la princesa flama que se besaban frente a sus narices ella fue a dentro pero volvio con un balde de agua bien fria y espero hasta el momento oportuno

Jake habia visto la rabia de la dulce princesa y despues volvio a observar a ese par para prevenir el susodicho nivel 15

SSPLLASSHHH

- aagghhh me congelo .. OYE - grito la princesa flama

- en mis dominios estan prohibido los besos así que LARGO AHORA - finn vio la furia de la dulce princesa

- cielos si que estas loca - dijo finn tomando a su novia en sus brazos

- HIJO DE PU ... ARRGGGGHH SOLO VETE TU PRESCENCIA ME PRODUCE NAUSEAS ... VETE YA Y NO VUELVAS MAS ME CONSEGUIRE A UN HEROE LEAL Y SOBRETODO FIEL - lanzo las ventanas con odio

PUMMM

- ay mamá si que hicistes enfurecer a la dulce princesa - dijo jake

- jake ... tienes razon fui un bruto en decirle loca - dijo finn

- FINN DE QUE LADO ESTAS - grito la princesa flama

- de nadie solo de mi hermano jake - dijo finn con calma

- arrrghh a veces quiero terminar contigo pero no seria un desperdicio - gruñia la princesa flama

- tu si que eres muy sabia - dijo finn con sarcasmo

- ya ya mejor vamonos antes que la dulce princesa nos heche a patadas - surgirio el perro magico

- tienes razon jake - dijo finn yendose a su casa

- y yo que - grito la novia de fin ( ya saben quien es la P.F )

- tu ve a tu casa adios - se fue

- adios - dijo la princesa flama con fastidio

Una vez que finn y jake regresan a su casa ambos pensaron en lo que sucedio con la dulce princesa pero ella les iba a dar una misión pero la dulce princesa estaba haciendo un anuncio a su gente muy dulce

- gente del dulce reino debo anunciarles una mala noticia - decia la DP

- ¿ cual ? - dijo mentita

- que finn el humano ya no es el héroe de este reino ahora el es del reino de la flama y si viene aquí .. EXPULSENLO - ordeno la DP con mano de hierro

- hay no esto es malo - dijo la princesa grumosa - pero esto es chisme al rojo vivo fin el desterrado del dulce reino jejej se los contare a esos chamacos - voló la princesa grumosa

Finn y Jake vieron a la princesa grumosa entrando a su casa agitada de volar tan rapido para comentarles el chisme del año

- chicos es la princesa grumosa - dijo BMO

- princesa grumosa - dijo el duo

- hola finn adivina el chisme de hoy - dijo la PG

- aaahhnn que el Rey Helado esta capturando princesas - dijo finn tratando de adivinar

- NOOO es sobre ti y tu ex estadia en el dulce reino - dijo la PG arqueando una ceja

- ¿ mi estadia en el dulce reino ? - finn trago grueso

- solo dilo de una vez - dijo jake

- bueno resulta que tu finn el humano estas desterrado del dulce reino - dijo con asombro

- queee desterrado - dijo el duo

- si tontin desterrado ... DES-TE-RRA-DO para siempre ya que ella dijo que tu perteneces al reino de la flama - dijo volando - bueno me voy adios -yendose

- finn ella hablaba en serio ella juro que lo lamentarias y lo hizo - dijo jake preocupado

- desterrado por que yo que le hice - dijo finn cruzandose de brazos

- mucho - dijo BMO - te enamorastes de esa chispa diabolica y ahora cuando fuistes su novio tu ahora perteneces al reino de la flama y estas bajo orden del rey flamo - dijo BMO

- oh no finn esto es terrible ahora quien nos dira como detener al lich - dijo jake

- esa es otra - decia finn muy triste - desterrado

A la mañana siguiente fueron al dulce reino a ver si es verdad el chisme de la princesa grumosa y habian dos guardias en la entrada del dulce reino

- esto es nuevo y raro la dulce princesa siempre tiene sus puertas abiertas - dijo jake rascandose su cabeza

- es verdad - dijo finn

- alto finn el humano tienes prohibido ver a la dulce princesa - dijo un guardia

- que haces aquí - grito la DP

- dulce princesa - grito el duo

- fuera - grito la DP

- alto alto venimos a saber sobre los planes del lich - dijo jake

- deacuerdo pero solo permitire el ingreso de jake ya que el no tiene nada que ver en esto y arcoiris te busca - dijo la DP muy enojada

- gracias ... nos veremos finn en la casa del arbol - le susurra jake

- ok adios - se fue finn

- por aquí jake-y vio hartisimas trampas para finn - gulp esto va en serio - dijo jake en sus pensamientos

- y bien querias saber lo del lich resulta de que robo el libro dimensional y todo es culpa de finn pero ahora el quiere destruir todas las dimensiones - dijo la dp muy seria

- esto es grave despues nadie podra detenerlo - dijo jake - debo poner a salvo a arcoiris

- oh no es el lich - grito la dp

- hola amigo - saluda el lich a jake - crei que el mocoso de finn venia contigo

- FIINNNN - grito jake

- jake ... LICH - grita finn

- adios amigo - abre un portal

- nooo detenganlo - grito la dp

- no lo haras lich - grito finn

- yo no soy el que voy ahí es ella - señalo a la dp

- aaahh jake .. ayuda - grito la dp que era arrastrada por el agujero

- te tengo - jake logra cogerla pero la fuerza de ese hoyo era muy intensa que arrastraba a los dos - finn no puedo resistir

- aguanta jake ahi voy - lo coge pero la dulce princesa es arrastrada y se cierra el agujero

- hay no - grito jake

- esto es mi culpa nunca debi ser tan sonso en haber amado a la princesa flama ahora la dulce princesa esta atrapada en cualquier dimensión de por vida - dijo finn lamentando lo que le sucedio a la dulce princesa

Ella desperto con aspecto diferente ya no era de caricatura ahora era estilo anime con una nariz pequeña el cabello formado y brazos humanos

- ahhgg donde estoy .. - y se vio su cambio atraves del agua - AAAHHHHHHH QUE ME PASO

_**Continuara**_


End file.
